Past and Present Universe: Nightmare
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: Nightmares affects Robert Chase. MPREG and SLASH


Title: Past and Present Universe: Nightmare  
Fandom: House MD  
Characters: House/Chase  
Prompt: 073 Threesome  
Warning: Hints of an underage relationship, SLASH and MPREG. If you don't like either please do not read this.  
Word Count: 2974  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Notes: I do not own House MD or have any claims on it if I did there would be a lot more slash and it would be called the House love Chase show. I am not writing this story for any type of profit. Please do not sue me as I am a poor law student with -$500 in the bank and a summer tuition bill of $3,000.

Robby looked down at the little blond head resting on his shoulder as he walked back and forth in the hall trying to calm down. Robby's heart was still racing but he was starting to feel slightly better as he held his son Gregory in his arms tightly. It was the third night in a row that he had woken up terrified due to a horrible dream but as he thought guiltily it was the first night that he had woken his son up with his screaming. He had been having the same nightmare off and on for the last few weeks which had started after seeing his father up in New York City.

Robby had gone up to New York City for a long weekend with Greg and their son when he had run into his father. It was the first time that he had seen his father since he was fifteen. Rowan had acted civil when they had run into each other but the gloves had come off when Greg and Gregory had gone back to the hotel to allow Robby and his father a chance to catch up at Robby insistence. He had known that something was up as his father was acting too civil. If there was one thing that Rowan never was with his son for very long it was civil. Robby didn't want to cause a scene again between his father and his husband as the only time that they had ever met Greg had punched his father after his father had struck him.

As they sat down in the coffee shop Rowan started to question Robby in Czech about what he was doing here in New York and why he was still hanging around with that doctor who was obviously married and had a child. Robby started to dryly laugh before explaining to his father that he was well aware that Dr.House was married as he was the one married to him and that the little boy's name was Gregory Marcus Chase House meaning that he was Rowan's grandson. Rowan sat there in shock for a moment. Robby just glared at him before explaining that a lot can change with you have no contact with your son for almost four years. Rowan sneered at his son and told him that he was fooling himself if he thought that House was going to stick around forever. Rowan asked how Robby could be so stupid as to get knocked up and ruin his life. Rowan informed Robby quite arrogantly that as soon as he was no longer a young piece of arse that House would be gone which was looking like it would be soon. House would be able to get arse anywhere and would soon stop wanting to deal with his disappointing, screw up husband that was starting to put on weight. Rowan finished his little speech by pointing out that Robby was just like his mother and that House would soon see that his career would progress a lot faster and better without a whining husband and child holding him back especially as one was stupid as Robby. Rowan stated that he had found just how much better it was not having to deal with a horrible wife and a second-rate son that screwed up at every turn.

As Rowan got up to go he made one last parting remark that if Robby wised up and wanted to do something productive with his life and worked hard that Rowan could call in some big favors in a few years and get him into medical school back in Australia. Robby sat there sobbing for a long time trying to tell himself that his father was wrong and that Greg loved him and their son but a little voice inside was wondering. Children took a lot of time and he was pregnant again how was Greg going to react to that. Would Greg be happy or angry with him for becoming pregnant again? They had never talked about having more children. Robby decided to wait to tell Greg about the baby for a few days just until Robby could calm down. Robby had almost calmed himself down completely before he got back to the hotel.

Greg could see that Robby was upset when he got back to the hotel. Robby fudged the truth when Greg asked him what his father had said to him that upset him this time. Robby just told Greg that his father had not known that they were married or that they had a son even though Robby had sent his father letters informing him of both events. Greg seemed to be angry with his father but didn't say anything else about it.

Over the next few weeks Robby paid extra attention to Greg and how he seemed to act concerning work and their family. As Greg's hours at work increased Robby began to worry more and more about Greg possibly becoming bored with him. There seemed to be an increase in missed dinners and Greg was being very evasive about why he was late coming home. Robby started to wonder if Greg was cheating on him and if it was only a matter of time before Greg left and Robby would have to raise two children by himself.

Robby had started to have nightmares most nights but when he did wake Greg up due to tossing and turning he lied and said that he was worried about his first semester medical school exams. Greg had seemed to believe him but did not appear to be paying him a lot of attention these days.

With his exams and his nightmares almost every night Robby was almost at his breaking point. While Robby was their son's primary caregiver with Greg gone more and more, Robby was getting little if no break. It wasn't that he didn't love his son but between studying for exams, not getting enough sleep, being pregnant and worrying about his marriage falling apart Robby wasn't keeping it together very well. Gregory was picking up on his mommy's stress and he was acting out more and more. Finally exams were done but the day of his last exam Greg had to leave for a conference. So once again Robby was all on his own.

Every night since Greg had left for the conference Robby had awaken shaking and screaming usually for Greg not to leave him. The nightmares were increasing in frequency. He had gone from having them every few nights to several times a night. Tonight when his screaming had woken Gregory up Robby had to spend over an hour trying to calm him down before he fell back asleep. Robby decide to just lay down in his bed with his son so that he would not have to get up again in a few hours. He hoped that this would also help him be able to sleep. Robby drifted off into a troubled sleep.

_Robby watched as Greg packed up his music and his clothes before walking out the door. Robby raced after him and begged him to come back; that he loved him and would do anything to keep him here. Robby heard Greg laugh at him before Greg turned around and sneered at him. Robby started to cry as Greg said that he no longer wanted him as he was no longer a boy-toy and had outlived his use. That he had never loved Robby and was leaving for good and was taking their son with him so that Gregory would not become a worthless waste of space like Robby._

Robby woke up to a mixture of his screams, his son's screams and his husband's worried repeating of his name. Robby instinctually started to rock his son and try to calm him down. As Robby started to completely become aware of his surrounds he could see that Greg was really worried about him. Greg moved over on the bed and pulled Robby and Gregory into his lap cuddling them. Robby hid his face in Greg's neck as he tried to calm down.

"What exactly did your father say to you when we were in New York?" Greg asked. Robby took a deep breath and tried to tell him but the words keep sticking in his throat and he started crying.

Greg just held his in his arms and kept telling him over and over again that he loved him and that he was not leaving. Greg started to slowly rock him in his arms trying to get him to calm down. Robby slowly started to stop crying and it occurred to him that Greg was still supposed to be at the conference. With teary eyes and voice he asked what Greg was doing back here and not at the conference. Greg told Robby that he had talked to Wilson who had told him that Robby had seemed upset when Wilson had seen him yesterday morning. Also Robby hadn't answered the phone when he had called all afternoon and Greg knew that he had been upset before. Greg had gotten a ticket on the red eye flight home he explained. Robby looked up at Greg very upset. He apologized for ruining the conference for Greg and told him that he should have stayed at the conference that it was more important.

Greg took Robby's chin in his hand and raised it up until Robby would look him in the eye. Greg explained to Robby that to him there was nothing more important to him than Robby and Gregory and that there never would be anything more important. He said that there would always be other conferences and that they were not that important in the first place.

Robby looked down at their son who had fallen asleep sucking his thumb. He could feel Greg's eyes burning into his head as if looking for some deep secret within his head. He closed his eyes for a minute trying to gain some strength before looking up. He started to ask the questions that had been worrying him for weeks like why had Greg been working late and why he had been lying about why he was supposedly working late. Robby also asked about if he had done something wrong to make Greg become more distant.

Greg just hugged him tight and apologized for worrying him. Greg said that Robby had done nothing wrong that he was his usually perfect self and that he loved him more today than he did the day they got married. He explained that he had been picking up extra shifts because the house down the street from the hospital that Robby always seemed to stop and look at that reminded him of his grandmother's house was being put on the market in February and he was trying to make some extra money for a down payment. He explained that the couple who owned the house was moving down south to be closer to their daughter and their grandchildren. The husband had worked at the hospital for years and was Wilson's boss and knew about Robby's love of the house. He had told Greg about his decision to sell to see if he wanted the house first because he wanted a nice family that would appreciate the house in there.

Robby breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like all his worrying was for nothing. He felt better than he had in weeks. He reached up and kissed Greg and told him thank you for trying to get the house for him but to not overwork himself that he would rather have a health husband than a nice house.

Greg explained that was why he wanted to do it as Robby never asked for anything for himself. That he just gave and gave and took care of everyone else and never put himself first. Greg wiped a tear from Robby's eye and suggested that they get some sleep and that they could finish up their conversation in the morning as Robby looked exhausted.

Greg laid down and settled Gregory on his chest with his arm around Robby who was curled up snuggled into his side with his head in his favorite spot on Greg's shoulder. The family fell asleep together.

Robby awoke to his son Gregory climbing over his back to get off the bed. Robby raised his head up high enough off of Greg's chest to check and see what Gregory was doing. Gregory walked over to the door of the bedroom to his Uncle Wilson. Wilson smiled at Robby and softly said that he and Gregory were going to go get breakfast and that they would be back in an hour or so with breakfast for Greg and Robby. Robby smiled at Wilson before putting his head back down so that he could try and catch some more sleep. Robby could feel Greg move slightly and could tell that he was awake. Robby felt Greg sigh before he said as he sat up pulling Robby up with him. "Well there went our cozy little threesome. It is just like Wilson to come and steal our third all the time."

Robby laughed softly and said that it was actually a threesome now. Greg looked at him funny and asked if that was "You, Yourself and I?". Robby smiled shyly and said "No as in you, me and a little, half wombat cub…" as Robby trailed off speaking he bit his lip and looked down while taking Greg's hand and placing it on his stomach. Greg sat there in shock before asking "Are you…?"

Robby glanced up and could see how shocked he looked. "Well, wombats do tend to have more than one cub in their lives. … Your son did finally stop nursing and we really weren't doing anything to prevent it from happening."

Greg sat there in shock another minute as Robby got even more nervous before Greg finally spoke again. "This is the best news that I have gotten since you told me that you were pregnant with Gregory. How far along are you?"

Robby looked up so relieved that Greg was happy about another child. "I am about 15 weeks along. The baby is due in the beginning of June."

Greg looks kind of shocked at how far along he is and he looks at Robby curiously before asking. "How long have you known that you were pregnant? I mean you know within a few weeks with Gregory."

Chase looks down and bites his lip again looking slightly guilty. "I found out for sure about a month ago. I was going to tell you when we were in New York but umm…."

"Do I get to kill your father yet?" Greg asked. "What else did he say to you that day? I knew something was up I should have pushed you more when you got back to the hotel."

"Basically Rowan said that I ruined my own life by having Gregory and your life, ruined his life by being born, that I was a complete screw up and …" Robby told Greg not being able to continue with the worst of it.

"You did not ruin my life by having our son. He is the greatest gift that you have ever given me. What else did he say? And how could you have possibly ruined his life?" Greg asked becoming angrier and angrier with his father-in-law.

"He said that I ruined his life along with my mother by standing in the way of his career and that I was basically a waste of space." Robby explained, taking a deep breath before finishing what his father had said. "Also he said that eventually you would get sick of having to deal with me and would find somebody else that was better; especially when I was no longer a cute piece of ass which according to him would be soon. He said that I would ruin your career the way that my mother and me almost did to his by me being a whiney screw up." Robby could no longer look Greg in the face as he finished up what his father had said, still scared that maybe his father's ranting held a partial truth.

Greg made him raise his face and look him in the eye. "You listen to me Robert Marcus House, I love you and I will never leave you. You are my whole life and you do nothing but help me in every aspect of our life. You were never a young cute piece of ass to me, while your arse is very attractive and I think you are sexy as hell it is not anywhere close to the most important part of you. Your heart is the thing that I love about you the most. Your kindness and the way that you put up with a sarcastic grumpy old man and make him feel like the only man in the world or how you carried our son inside of you and this baby. You are the most wonderful person in the world and just about perfect. If we could just get you to stop with the vegemite especially with chips you would be perfect." Greg said with a smile on his face.

Robby just stared into his eyes and felt loved and secure. His heart started to heal and he dismissed everything that his father had said. He knew that Greg was not lying to him now and that he had nothing to worry about. "I love you too" Robby said with a teary smile of his face. "But I am still going to dip my crisps in vegemite especially now as you knocked me up again."

THE END…


End file.
